


I Won't Have Anyone Dying Out There!

by mamakostan



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: Reader is sick and Sharla takes the opportunity to be a doting girlfriend.
Relationships: Sharla/reader
Kudos: 6





	I Won't Have Anyone Dying Out There!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a bit of xenoblade recently, and Sharlas easily my fave!  
> Just some short fluff for now as I've had a busy weekend.

A sharp ache in your throat greeted you as you woke up. Though still in a half asleep daze, you were aware it was difficult to breathe. Your body felt heavy, your eyes were slightly itchy, and a thrumming in your head threatened to drive you mad. You groaned. Allergies. 

“Good to see you’re finally awake” Sharla was beside your bed, fully dressed. 

You must have overslept and you tried to apologise to her but whenever you did you broke out into a coughing fit

“There, there” Sharla sat beside you and placed the back of her hand on your head “hm...I prescribe you a day in bed and plenty of rest!”

Due to her occupation as a nurse, Sharla enjoyed to dote on you while you were sick. When you had started dating she always rushed to your side even at the mention of a headache. You appreciated it though, it was like her own special way of expressing her love.

“I’m gonna nip out for a bit-” Sharla placed a hot towel on your head as you lay imobile “I won’t be long”

When she returned you heard noises coming from the kitchen in your feverish state. The sound of a pot being placed on a stove, though it was clear Sharla was trying to be gentle with it, made your head throb. Soon it turned into the pleasant noise of bubbling soup however and the sweet smell of tomatoes wafted into your room. 

Sharla soon entered your room, a tray being held cautiously in both hands. 

“Here-” Sharla set the tray on your bedside table and placed a pillow on the beds headboard for you to rest against as you sat up “don’t get too excited though, it’s just the tinned stuff”

You pulled the tray onto your lap and brought a spoonful of soup to your mouth.

“Don’t forget to blow on it! I don’t want you to have a fever  _ and  _ a burnt mouth” Sharla chuckled.

You laughed softly alongside her and did as she suggested. You had made tinned soup for yourself plenty of times. However, whenever Sharla made it for you it was extra special. You were certain she didn’t add anything to it but it just always seemed to taste better when she made it. You sipped gently on the spoon, the warmth of the soup soothing your throat and giving you a comforting feeling in your stomach. 

Sharla watched to make sure you drank all the soup, then suggested you get some sleep as she took your tray out to the kitchen. The rest of the day was spent slipping in and out of consciousness. Occasionally Sharla came into your room, asking if you needed some painkillers or to give you a fresh towel. You couldn’t say it to her, but the way she took care of you was enough to make you feel better.

It was night time when you were starting to feel better enough to get out of bed. You had groggily got up to go to the bathroom when Sharla had noticed you.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked. You nodded.

“Good! Then it’s bath time” Sharla winked at you cheekily.

You repaid Sharla’s assistance for the day by offering to run the bath. The water flowed into the bath, steaming up the room in an enjoyable way. It cleared up your sinuses and the feeling of it against your skin made you tingle. 

You called for Sharla when the bath was ready. She entered the bathroom, letting out a deep sigh as she did.

“I feel exhausted” she groaned. She impatiently removed her clothes, not even bothering to undo the buttons on her shorts and instead opting to force them off to get into the bath quicker. You did the same though you opted for the more standard way of removing one's clothes.

“It feels so good” Sharla’s breathing noticeably slowed as she leaned back in the bath. You got in as well, awkwardly placing yourself in front of your girlfriend. Sharla sat up and wrapped her arms around you. Her warm wet skin felt heavenly against your back and her lips threatened to make contact with your neck.

“You’ve had me worried all day” you felt Sharlas breath on your neck “try not to get sick next time-” Sharla placed a soft kiss on your shoulder “or else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/mamakostan


End file.
